


bana(h)na & strawberry milk

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, angst? not rlly tbh cause i suck at writing lmao, dId y'all get the title ehejsnsj im funny, hyungseob? hyeongseob? hyungseop? scientists ask themselves the same thing, is it white day? nO but i'm still writing this stuff, lapslock, okay tagging part 2 o lord here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which the boy who loved banana milk bought his crush strawberry milk, in hopes of love in return.





	bana(h)na & strawberry milk

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this fic coming from a girl who fell head first into the jinseob hell

park woojin was madly in love with ahn hyungseob.

not knowing how it began, if it was through the shy glances they shared at maths and lunch or even the touch of hands on books at the library. easy to say, park woojin was absolutely whipped for the taller male.

it was your typical cliche love story. on one scorching day, woojin exhaustingly dragged himself to the vending machine in hopes for something cold. he reached for his devastatingly empty pocket, cringing at the space. the boy groaned loudly, leaning against the machine, continuously smacking his head onto the plastic, whispering to the strawberry milk gods that he would be hydrated.

"if you keep that up, you're going to get a headache," a voice called out in front of him.

woojin's eyes snapped open to be faced with _the_ ahn hyungseob. _the_ ahn hyungseob who's one of the most well known students in the school. _the_ ahn hyungseob who sits directly diagonal from him in maths. _the_ ah— we get it woojin.

he lifted himself from the machine using his head and coughed, stepping aside to let hyungseob choose a drink. when he watched hyungseob slot in more coins after getting his first drink, (a banana milk, how cute, suits him well right?) woojin automatically thought he was buying it for euiwoong, his best friend.

woojin was nevertheless shocked when hyungseob grabbed his hand and placed the drink into his palm. "one strawberry milk for park woojin! stay hydrated and don't over exhaust yourself!" hyungseob cheered. he waved his cute little banana milk in the other hand and winked before hopping off to god knows where.

woojin stared at the palm hyungseob grasped and held it to his beating chest. _what just happened_.

he marked it the official day when the ahn hyungseob caught park woojin's attention, and was the start of being completely oblivious to it.

when a few months of pining and no actual full conversation passed by, woojin knew he fell into (what jihoon likes to call it:) the hyungseob hell. woojin took a shaky deep breath in and choked before he could even exhale. this was already going great, he could definitely tell.

his eyes met hyungseob's as they simultaneously tuned out the math lesson projected onto the board. the black-haired male winked and grinned from ear to ear, "you bored too?" he mouthed.

woojin nodded, blushing from his actions. he peered down at his fiddling fingers, cursing himself for turning that red from just a small wink and grin.

he glanced up once more to find hyungseob looking back up at the board, completely uninterested. woojin frowned, _did he just move on from that like it was nothing? well of course he did, stop getting your hopes up, you're the only one here in love, dumbass._  

woojin clasped his hands together softly to try to pay attention to the teacher.

 

 

the short male rounded the corner to call out his crush. today, as in white day, was the day he was going to confess. he would've pushed back the date being the wimp he presumed to be, but the amount of times jihoon called him out and almost told the guy himself that his friend was practically killing himself over the unrequited love he offered, woojin decided it wasn't an ideal confession.

he calmed himself, clutching a banana milk and a purple box of chocolates he prepared himself. (haknyeon calls him a middle aged house wife, which to his dislike, doesn't even deny it either.) his feet shifted slightly and caught a glimpse of a female standing in front of hyungseob. immediately zipping back to the wall he was once leaning on, woojin eavesdropped the conversation between the pair.

after a few moments of mumbling, woojin heard the sound of a inhale, "i like you," hyungseob sheepishly admitted. woojin could sense the smile in his voice, letting his heart shatter. he weakly smiled and asked himself as to why he continued to listen because he was practically just setting himself up for heartbreak.

the red-haired male now took a more steady breath and closed his eyes. he pursed his lips before letting out a sigh of amusement, "of course," he whispered, "why did i think to try?"

a clear of a throat interrupted his thoughts, "hey, you need something?" someone asked.

by the closeness of the voice, woojin assumed it was directed to him, so his eyes fluttered open to be met by a short male. "oh hey euiwoong," woojin greeted, slowly hiding the gifts behind his back. he shook his head as he brought out a friendly smile.

euiwoong raised an eyebrow, tilting his body slightly to catch a better glimpse of the snacks, "were those for hyungseob?"

woojin awkwardly scratched his neck as his grip on the banana milk hardened, "no—well not anymore. i—i should get going, i'll see you around," he struggled in one breath. woojin saluted to euiwoong and jogged off, not wanting to further the conversation.

euiwoon could've sworn he heard him mumble something on along the lines of: "should've known he was straight."

he walked forward to reach his friends and sighed before he called out to the pair, "what on earth are you two doing?"

hyungseob and the female jumped from shock. they turned their heads to see the younger, "i was telling yoojung how i'm going to confess to woojin!" he explained, realizing it was just euiwoong.

euiwoong scoffed and looked back at the direction woojin ran off to, "good luck with that, your little lover boy overheard your conversation and probably now assumes you're straight. actually, maybe thinks you're now dating."

yoojung's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and they stared at each other in panic. "it's fine," hyungseob assured, patting yoojung's shoulder, "he knows you like doyeon right?— that's not an answer yoojung, please control your breathing and tell me yes."

thehe youngest out of the trio sighed and placed a hand over his forehead, "from what i remember, doyeon goes to another school, so hardly anyone knows about their relationship except for us and the rest of our friend group. in other words, hyungseob is screwed."

yoojung groaned and buried her head into her hands, "did i just ruin your confession, hyungseob?"

"hopefully not, i mean, he should know that i already like him," hyungseob reassured himself, nodding as he rolled on the balls of his feet.

"yeah sure, like ignoring him and acting all high and mighty around him makes it seem like you're ever so deeply in love," euiwoong huffed.

"shut up asshole."

"oh yeah i'll shut up once you actually go and confess to woojin yourself, telling him he's misunderstood this situation."

hyungseob groaned and lightly smacked his head onto the brick wall, "he's not going to want to talk to me."

"pin him against the wall or something and make out until he talks to you," yoojung shrugged. the two boys slowly tilted their heads and scrunched their eyebrows in confusion at the female who was smiling at them with innocence. they looked at each other before peering back at her.

"yoojung—i— those things don't happen in real life."

"i mean it could, you never know, but whatever, you do you, hyungseob, just tell me what happens after." yoojung waved off the boys and skipped to the direction she came from after flashing another innocent smile.

when she was out of sight, euiwoong turned to the elder, slapped hyungseob on the upper arm and pointed at him with a scowl. "get that stupid blush off your face, stop thinking about making out with him."

it made hyungseob blush harder.

 

 

woojin was distressed. he paced in a circle, already forgotten about the dropped foods that fell out of his hands while running away. of course hyungseob was straight, how could woojin be so oblivious? as he thought about the quiet glances he ought to mean something, he now realized they were just stares of confusion as to why a random boy was looking his way. the strawberry milk hyungseob bought for him that day was probably just an act of kindness, hyungseob was a kind person. of course, that was it.

"you're overthinking things," jihoon sung beside him, "i can hear your thoughts from here and i'm trying to drown them out."

"be quiet, jihoon. your best friend is in distress and this is how you treat him?"

"distress my ass. like i said, you're overthinking things, he probably likes you back."

acting like a child, he frustratingly groaned and stomped on the ground, "are you dumb or something? i just heard with my own ears, him confessing to yoojung; a girl, may i add."

the brunette chuckled and ruffled woojin's hair, "don't worry too much about it."

as woojin was about to protest and retort on how shitty of a friend jihoon was, a blond figure came running at the speed of light. soon to follow, a shorter, familiar male came sprinting after him, "hello hyungs!" the blond male greeted, almost passing the two friends with a smirk plastered on his face.

woojin awkwardly waved before he was put into a headlock by the boy chasing him. "i'm going to kill you, huang!" minghao obnoxiously laughed loudly and held out a peace sign to woojin and jihoon. pulling out his hand from behind his back, he winked at woojin, holding a certain box and plastic bottle. he intended to keep running, but since the two students were in front of him, minghao decided to mess with one of the certain boys, "hey hyungseob, yoojung sure is beautiful, don't you think?"

woojin's eyes widened at the sight of his gifts in his hands and the words falling out of minghao's mouth. he covered his shock with an awkward cough. jihoon raised an eyebrow, side eyeing woojin, nothing his discomfort.

hyungseob tightened his grip on the male, already deciding to choke him, "give them back, huang," he grumbled.

as he was about to drag the chinese boy away, minghao spoke up again, "c'mon hyungseob hyung, yoojung wouldn't want to see her _boyfriend_ hurting his dongsaeng, now would she? also wouldn't want to see any gifts given to him, she might get jealous!" minghao taunted.

hyungseob growled at the younger boy and shot daggers with his eyes, "huang, you better shut your mouth up or you won't see another day—"

his threat was cut off by jihoon's yells, "woojin, wait!"

the two boys once fighting both snapped their heads over to the direction of where jihoon was hollering and watched woojin scurry away, hands close to his face.

"you fucker!" hyungseob snapped, "why the hell did you say that?"

"it was just a joke, i didn't mean for it to get out of hand," minghao mumbled. hyungseob stared at him in disbelief, "just a joke? now woojin thinks i'm taken and didn't want to accept his gift, all thanks to you!" he let go of his hold on minghao to run his fingers through his hair in anger, "huang, go fuck yourself."

"rude."

he huffed and turned to jihoon, uncomfortably scratching his arm, "would you have any idea to where woojin might've gone to?" hyungseob desperately asked.

at the sound of his friend's name, jihoon turned and without hesitation, spoke up, "his last class was english, i'm sure he went to pack up so don't miss him, go hurry," he encouraged.

hyungseob nodded with gratefulness in his eyes, scooped up the gifts and kicked minghao's shin before sprinting off to the school building.

 

 

"woojin! woojinnie!" hyungseob yelled as he raced down the halls. most students were gone by now as it was the end of the school day. only teachers were left, some still lingering, preparing for night school.

"wooji— WOOJIN!" he found the boy he was looking for, quickly packing up his books, eager to leave. woojin looked up from his bag and sighed, "yes hyungseob?"

"were these from you?" hyungseob asked, holding up the banana milk and chocolates.

"n-no"

"park woojin, if you're lying to me i'm going to slap your ass back to busan, so you better tell me the truth."

the latter snorted and raised his arms to do jazz hands. "fine, yes, it was me," woojin admitted. he hauled the school bag over his shoulder and tried to step around hyungseob who blocked his path.

"hey, we're talking this out and you're not gonna get away with this."

woojin thought he sounded like his mother— which was besides the point— but he cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. "there's nothing to talk out. it's white day, you got your gifts from me and obviously that's straight forward. look, i apologize if you're feeling uncomfortable from the confession, but i already know my answer so you don't need to talk to me anymore, got it?"

hyungseob confusingly glanced at woojin who was now breathing heavy, "who said i was uncomfortable?"

"well, i mean, you probably think a person staring at you in class is weird, a guy confessing to you is weird also because you're straight and just— you should get the point, don't act dumb," woojin trailed off, eyes finding the ground.

snorting, hyungseob explained to woojin, "whatever minghao yelled back were all lies," he set the gifts down onto one of the desks and tilted the latter's chin up using his index finger, in hopes of switching woojin's gaze to him instead of the floor, "and i was practicing my confession to you on yoojung so i won't mess it up when i say it," hyungseob whispered, leaning closer till their noses were in contact, "and you are the only person i like, park woojin."

making use of his free hand, hyungseob reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bottle of strawberry milk, "you have two choices; you can rather go home and reject my confession, or you can accept it so we can do cliche couple things and eat and drink our gifts under the stars at the park."

"g-god you're so ch-cheesy," woojin stifled a laugh as he averted his eyes somewhere else to let his red apple cheeks die down.

"only for you, babe."

"w-why are you like th-this."

hyungseob breathlessly laughed and caught woojin's attention once more. comfortable silence filled the air as they stared into each other's eyes, afraid to break contact. hyungseob's finger had now resorted to his whole hand, cupping woojin's cheek and at first the latter didn't know what to do with his dangling arms, but one hand ended up on the taller male's hip. hyungseob was the first one to break the silence with a smile and a chuckle, "is this where we kiss or something—"

"ahn hyungseob, shut up, i am not kissing you here!"

"why not? afraid we're going to get caught?"

woojin denied, "no, but we have all the time in the world to k-kiss so don't rush it, idiot!"

hyungseob clutched the plastic bottle between two of his fingers to squish woojin's cheeks, "is woojinnie saying that we're going to be together forever?"

"if you keep up with this shit, then no."

the remark resulted to a frowning hyungseob, "well the trip to the park will change your mind, so let's go, hurry up!"

the shorter male picked up the gifts off of the desk and rolled his eyes, "the stars don't come till night, why are you so eager?"

"woojin is the real star in my eyes, day and/or night."

"i hate you so much."

"i love you too, now let's go!"


End file.
